


One Piece PETs: Hot Topic (Robin's POV)

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Exactly as the title states. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Hot Topic (Robin's POV)

**One Piece PETs: "Hot Topic" (Robin's POV)**

 

(I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC! SAME GOES FOR THE AU OF PETs!!!)

 

 

We arrived back at the Sunny at around 5:30 P.M. Nami and Luffy were nowhere in sight.

 

"Odd. Where are they?" I asked.

 

"Who knows?" Usopp answered.

 

I checked the library to see if Nami was there. Surprisingly, she was not.

 

"Hmm."

 

"Hey! I checked the kitchen!" Zoro called. "Luffy's not there, either!"

 

_'Strange.'_ I thought.

 

"Maybe they both went out for a bit?"

 

"You sure about that, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked me.

 

"I'll check mine and Nami's room to be sure."

 

I walked over to our room and opened the door. Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to witness.

 

"Nami, honey, are you in here? We're back--"

 

I gasped silently. I saw Nami on top of Luffy, in her bed, asleep...and their clothes were all over the floor.

 

"Robin, is everything all right?" Zoro called out to me.

 

"Oh! Y-Yes, just a second!"

 

I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

 

_'What do I do? I don't want to wake them...'_

 

They both looked so peaceful. Nami had this content expression on her face as well as Luffy...of course, he was snoring, but that's beside the point.

 

_'I should probably cover them up. Wouldn't want them to catch a cold.'_

 

Using my Devil Fruit powers, I pulled the blanket over the couple.

 

"Better." I whispered with a smile. After that, I turned to leave. Before doing so, I looked at them saying:

 

"Sweet dreams, you two."

 

I picked up a small sign, left the room, gently closed the door, then put up said-sign saying:

 

_Do Not Disturb_

 

Everyone else was still searching for Luffy and Nami. I summoned them onto the deck.

 

"Did you find them, Robin?" asked Chopper.

 

"Yes, Chopper." I nodded.

 

"So, where are they?" Franky asked.

 

"They are sleeping."

 

"Sleeping?" Zoro questioned.

 

"Mm-hm. They do not wish to be disturbed."

 

"Wait, you mean--" Sanji was cut off when Usopp, Franky, and Chopper dragged him away to the kitchen.

 

"Come on." Usopp said as Sanji was crying.

 

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_** I heard him wail. Poor dear.

 

Zoro went up to the Crow's Nest to work out, I went to the library to read one of my books, and Brook began to play his violin.

 

One thing was for certain: I was happy for both Luffy & Nami.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this.


End file.
